The present invention relates to an EL insert molding utilized for a mobile phone, a mobile information terminal, an electric appliance, an industrial equipment, an audio equipment, and an electrical component for automobiles and the like.
In an EL insert molding of a prior art, for example, in a case that the EL insert molding of the prior art has a through hole portion, after a decorative film and an EL element are integrated, die cutting, piercing and so on are done, the integrated decorative film and EL element is inserted into a cavity of an injection molding machine, and the EL insert molding is formed by injecting resin into the cavity.
In the EL element, an electric field of alternating current is applied between a laminated transparent electrode and backside electrode to emit light. However, in the EL element formed by the conventional method described above, an end face of a transparent electrode or a backside electrode is in a bared state an an outer periphery or a through hole portion, the end face of the transparent electrode or the backside electrode short-circuits when a metal frame and the like is disposed on an end portion of the EL element, thereroe there is a danger of of a malfunction of a circuit adjacent to the metal frame and the like. When a coating treatment of the end portion is done in order to prevent the short circuit, the number of processes is increased, which results in a problem of high-cost.